


Like Spinning Plates

by DevinCarnes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Bottom!Cas, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, M/M, falling!cas, italiana, top!dean, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:31:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevinCarnes/pseuds/DevinCarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E Dean gira la testa di Castiel di lato con facilità, scoprendo la sua gola––si piega per leccare la striscia di pelle su una vena pulsante e frenetica, i respiri sono caldi e umidi nel suo orecchio. "Quello che vuoi," sorride, "è la negazione."<br/>Traduzione italiana di 'Like Spinning Plates' di ekbe_vile</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Spinning Plates

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like Spinning Plates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/897215) by [ekbe_vile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbe_vile/pseuds/ekbe_vile). 



  
Cadendo, Castiel prova vergogna. E' una sensazione che punge lancinante da qualche parte nel suo petto; è l'urgenza di nascondere il viso. A volte desidera comprimere se stesso nella più piccola palla possibile e rotolare in un angolo buio fuori dalla vista di occhi giudicanti. Certe volte spera di diventare invisibile.  
  
Suppone, in certi momenti, che sia qualcosa di cui tutti gli umani fanno esperienza e imparano a controllare. Ma lui non è umano, e non può controllare le pulsazioni ribelli di desiderio e rabbia e disperazione che rimestano come correnti elettriche lungo il suo corpo. Ha paura di parlarne ad alta voce, paura che nominarle possa dar loro forza. Le spinge via ogni giorno, ma queste si avvinghiano a lui come dei bambini bisognosi in lacrime. Il modo in cui siano indisciplinate è sconvolgente.  
  
Castiel pensava che il sesso con Dean sarebbe stato facile. Sul campo carnale Dean è il maestro, Castiel un novellino––credeva che Dean avrebbe preso il controllo, lo avrebbe manipolato come uno strumento musicale, intonando il corpo di Castiel in una chiave minore. Ma ora lo sa––sa che Dean è disperatamente attento, chiede sempre cosa Castiel voglia, cosa gli piaccia, se va bene. E se Castiel ansima: Ti prego, ti prego... Dean risponderà, "Ti prego cosa?"  
  
Dean vuole che Castiel parli della sua vergogna nell'oscurità intorno al loro letto. Vuole che Castiel nomini i suoi desideri, quelle cose terribili e oscure che neanche Castiel riesce––non si permette––a comprendere. Ma quando Castiel ci pensa, non riesce a guardare negli occhi di Dean––vuole solo voltarsi, seppellire il viso nel cuscino, battere il pugno contro il suo stesso petto fin quando il cuore così pericoloso del suo contenitore non si calmi.  
  
E' troppo difficile da sostenere, questo essere umani.  
  
Dean si sdraia accanto a lui, il calore che sgorga fuori dal suo corpo, il respiro che rallenta gradualmente nei postumi del climax. Guarda Castiel con occhi stretti, le sue braccia si arcuano in una V sul suo petto così che riesca a muovere le dita in mezzo ai capelli di Castiel. "Non sei venuto," dice, la voce rauca per aver urlato in ecstasy o per qualche ferita segreta palpitante sul suo cuore.  
  
"Io sono soddisfatto," risponde Castiel, ma non riesce a guardare Dean; è disteso sulla schiena e fissa le crepe sul soffitto, il filo di una ragnatela, una mosca intrappolata.  
  
Dean grugnisce e ritira la mano, portandola sotto la sua testa. "Stai mentendo."  
  
Castiel si morde il labbro, si gira sul fianco contro Dean e preme la faccia contro l'interno del braccio del suo amante.  
  
"Non ti mentirei," mormora, le labbra che pizzicano la pelle calda e sudata, facendo contorcere Dean.  
  
"A me sembra che tu ci stia provando troppo." Adesso Dean si gira, appoggiandosi con un gomito.  
  
Afferra il mento di Castiel, gira il viso dell'angelo verso il suo, forzando il suo sguardo blu chiaro. "Ci sto provando seriamente, io, Cas," dice, scrutando, "ma non ce la faccio a continuare, non se non permetterai a te stesso di provare qualcosa."  
  
Non dovrebbe importare quello che prova Castiel, perché Castiel non dovrebbe provare nulla.  
  
"Bene," dice Dean al silenzio di Castiel––scivola via, con la schiena verso di lui, lo spazio tra di loro profondo e freddo e vuoto.  
  
C'è l'ombra di una fitta nel petto di Castiel. Segue il movimento di Dean, si curva contro la sua schiena, le mani si chiudono strette sul suo bicipite. "Dean," soffia, "ti prego––" Chiude gli occhi, nasconde il viso nella cunetta tra le spalle del suo amante. Dovrà parlare, lo sa che deve ammettere la sua debolezza, che Dean non avrebbe tollerato ancora evasioni. Morde l'interno del labbro, curva le sopracciglia, sentendo fisicamente l'urgenza di formare parole sulle labbra. "Non sono abituato al desiderio," ammette alla fine. "Dovrei essere in grado di esercitare un po' di controllo su di esso, ma non ci riesco."  
  
Dean succhia un respiro ed inspira la verità. "Ti vergogni."  
  
Castiel si aggrappa a lui con più forza, sente l'inizio del dolore nella voce di Dean. "Non di te, o di cosa facciamo, o di come mi fai sentire," si affretta a specificare.  
  
Ma non sembra essere d'aiuto. Dean si scosta bruscamente dal suo tocco, si siede e si curva, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, le dita che tirano i capelli. "Allora di cosa?" Si innervosisce, insistente. Guarda indietro sulla sua spalla, l'occhio di Castiel che riesce a vedere si infiamma di rabbia, poi si addolcisce, pieno di rimorso.  
"Aiutami, qui, Cas... aiutami a comprendere."  
  
"Non ci riesco." Dice Castiel dove è sdraiato, si sente improvvisamente troppo debole per alzarsi e incontrare lo sguardo di Dean. "Non lo capisco neanche io."  
  
Percepisce il movimento del materasso, e poi Dean si aggrappa alle sue spalle, manovrandolo sulla sua schiena. Si sistema su Castiel, la lunghezza del suo corpo che preme l'angelo sul letto, le gambe di Castiel che si aprono istintivamente per permettere a Dean di sdraiarsi in mezzo ad esse.  
  
E il viso di Dean è caldo e aperto, il suo petto che si espande con ogni respiro, il gonfiarsi della sua cassa toracica spinge su quella di Castiel, forzando l'aria fuori dai suoi polmoni. Così trovano un ritmo, corpi che danno e ricevolo come il lento oscillare di un pendolo, Castiel che inspira mentre Dean espira, che espira mentre Dean inspira.  
  
Dean incornicia con le mani le guance di Castiel, strofina un pollice sotto il suo occhi. "Hey," dice, piano e un po' rauco. "Non si piange nel baseball."  
  
C'è questo nodo fastidioso nella gola di Castiel, e tossisce un po', tira su col naso. "Non vedo come il baseball abbia a che fare con––"  
Dean lo bacia, e qualsiasi cosa intendesse dire smette di avere importanza.  
  
"Mi sono già sentito così una volta," mormora Castiel quando le loro labbra si dividono. "Nella stanza verde, prima che mi ribellassi... sapevo che ciò che avevo intenzione di fare era giusto, ero a conoscenza del senso di appartenenza come un aspetto fisico del mio essere, che mi spingeva verso di te, ma allo stesso tempo..."  
  
"E' dura andare contro la tua famiglia." Dean alza il suo mento, lascia un bacio sul sopracciglio di Castiel. "Ti ringrazio, per quello."  
  
Castiel sta tremando, il suo intero corpo teso e tremante come se qualcosa stesse cercando di liberarsi. "So che ho fatto la scelta giusta," dice, e la sua voce è incerta. "Lo so e ci credo e il senso di appartenenza è ancora lì come il sole nel mio petto..."  
  
"Ma ti senti ancora in colpa." Dean curva la testa, preme baci lungo lo zigomo di Castiel fino al suo orecchio, soffia solleticando la spirale di cartilagine, le labbra che si tuffano più in basso mentre Dean trofina il naso contro il collo di Castiel. "E se non fosse stata una tua scelta?"   
  
Dean avvolge le mani intorno ai bicipiti di Castiel e strofina improvvisamente i loro bacini insieme con abbastanza forza da far sbattere la testiera del letto contro il muro. Castiel ansima, cerca di avvicinarsi al suo amante ma Dean lo tiene bloccato, i fianchi che si muovono lentamente, cerchi brucianti contro quelli di Castiel, premendo i loro inguini insieme.  
  
"Non ti dovresti sentire in colpa per qualcosa che ti è stata forzata," mormora Dean contro la clavicola di Castiel, calda e umida, mordicchiando coi denti abbastanza forte da stuzzicare la pelle ipersensibile. Si alza con l'aiuto delle mani, i gomiti bloccati, per guardare in basso il viso di Castiel, per cercare il suo sguardo mentre i loro corpi scivolano insieme.  
  
Dean è improvvisamente sopra l'angelo, il peso schiacciante risucchia il respiro dai polmoni di Castiel, premendo più forte con ogni respiro. Castiel non riesce prendere respiro, almeno non abbastanza per soddisfare questi bisogni umani. Afferra le spalle di Dean, cercando di spingere via l'uomo più grosso di lui.  
  
Anche se non ci prova, non proprio.  
  
E Dean lo guarda con fredda comprensione nei suoi occhi, persistente ghiaccio infernale gelando i bordi di un'iride verde mentre fissa Castiel e strofina contro di lui, sente il pene dell'angelo gonfio e bollente e affamato. "Penso che tu voglia che qualcuno faccia quella decisione al posto tuo," sussurra, contemporaneamente delicato e rude come un terreno di ghiaia su una strada infangata. "Non vuoi avere il controllo."  
  
Castiel inizia a protestare, ma Dean mette una mano ruvida sulla sua bocca, dita che chiudono le sue labbra, zittendolo.  
  
E Dean gira la testa di Castiel di lato con facilità, scoprendo la sua gola––si piega per leccare una striscia di pelle su una vena pulsante e frenetica, i respiri sono caldi e umidi nel suo orecchio. "Quello che vuoi," sorride, "è la _negazione_."  
  
Castiel chiude gli occhi, ansima disperatamente nella mano di Dean, i fianchi che si inarcano sotto il peso del suo amante.  
  
"Sì," Dean allarga il sorriso, "proprio come pensavo."  
  
Fa un altro movimento straziante con i fianchi prima di allontanarsi, la sua mano lascia libera la bocca di Castiel. "Dean––" ansima l'angelo, inarcando la schiena, cercando di seguire il calore che sgorga via dal corpo del suo amante.  
  
Ma Dean gli da solo uno sguardo duro, un quieto "Rimani qua", prima di scendere dal letto e andare dove la sua borsa è rimansta aperta sul tavolo.  
  
Castiel ha passato un'eternità in obbedienza devota per suo Padre e il volere del Paradiso. E' facile adesso obbedire ad un comando così semplice. Osserva, silenzioso, mentre Dean scava dentro la sua borsa, le domande vorticano inquiete nel suo stomaco, il membro che pulsa di anticipazione.  
  
E quando Dean si volta verso di lui, quando vede il rotolo di nastro adesivo nelle mani di Dean e l'eccitazione in mezzo alle sue gambe, Castiel geme. Si precipita sul letto, in su contro i cuscini, premendo all'indietro come se fosse scappando con disperazione dalla proposta di Dean.  
  
Solo che non lo sta facendo. Lo vuole, anche se nella sua testa sta tremando e balzando via dal tocco di Dean–– lo vuole quando Dean strappa la prima striscia di nastro adesivo e ignora il sussurro di Castiel, No––ansima e trema di desidero appena Dean gli tappa la bocca col nastro.  
  
Potrebbe fermarlo con il pensiero, ma non lo fa––gli lascia credere, per adesso, che non può farlo. Il suo respiro viene fuori corto e disperato, le narici si allargano mentre si sforza di portare abbastanza ossigeno dentro i polmoni––e poi lotta contro Dean, muovendosi e dimenandosi quando il cacciatore afferra i suoi polsi con una mano e li porta in alto sopra la sua testa. Castiel tenta vagamente di liberarsi, ma Dean gli da uno schiaffo di avvertimento, forte abbastanza che Castiel possa sentirlo, prima il bruciore, poi il dolore profondo, allora mugola, diventa rigido e docile mentre il cacciatore lega insieme i suoi polsi.  
  
Dean strattona le braccia di Castiel verso l'alto, il nastro fa il suono leggero di uno strappo mentre ne stacca ancora via dal rotolo e lo attorciglia intorno ad una stecca della testiera.  
  
Le spalle di Castiel sono tese, tira, ma solo con la forza del suo contenitore, umano e debole. Il nastro adesivo lo tiene ben fermo, ben legato, aperto e vulnerabile e Dean si posiziona di nuovo sui talloni e lo studia come se fosse stato un nodo particolarmente complicato. Indeciso su dove iniziare a mettere le mani.  
  
Dean spinge le gambe di Castiel verso l'alto, le sue mani sulle ginocchia di Castiel, aprendole bene, "Dovresti vederti, Cas," dice, la voce bassa e senza fiato. Dean gira la testa, mette la bocca sulla caviglia di Castiel, i denti che strisciano sull'osso, abbastanza da far piagnucolare l'angelo. "A gambe aperte e indifeso per me," mormora, distende la mano sotto la coscia di Castiel per palpare la curva del suo sedere. "Posso farti tutto quello che voglio, in questo momento." Le dita scivolano nell'apertura di Castiel, ancora rilassata, bagnata di lubrificante e sperma––le infila in profondità, incurante della piccola resistenza che ancora incontrano. "L'unica cosa che puoi fare e rimanere sdraiato e prenderlo."  
  
E come se volesse provare la sua tesi, Dean piega le dita, manda uno spasmo di calore e pulsazione attraverso il corpo di Castiel, lasciando che l'angelo si scopi da solo sulla mano di Dean. Perfetto, calore liquido che cresce all'interno, così vicino da straripare, gli fa inarcare la schiena e urlare dietro il suo bavaglio, e l'unica cosa a cui possa pensare è che Dean vuole questo, vuole umiliarlo e farlo urlare. Quello che vuole Castiel non ha importanza.  
  
"Non puoi battermi, Cas," Dean mormora, e la sua voce è così vicina all'orecchio di Castiel, il suo viso proprio lì mentre si piega su un gomito, si avvicina all'angelo mentre le sue dita premono più velocemente all'interno. "Prenderò quello che voglio, e tu prenderai quello che ti do." Gira la testa, si posiziona così che possa mettere la bocca sul collo di Castiel, per mormorare sulla pelle sensibile, "Tu sei _mio_."  
Poi Dean piega le dita, attirandole, e Castiel viene come uno schiavo obbediente.    


**Author's Note:**

> Note Autore: Postata originariamente su ekbe-vile.livejournal.com il 20 Gennaio 2011. Titolo preso dalla canzone dei Radiohead. La storia si svolge da qualche parte nella quinta stagione.  
> Note Traduttore: Mi sono innamorata di questa storia e l'ho tradotta all'istante. Spero che sia così anche per voi. Per favore fatemi sapere se ci sono degli errori ;) buona lettura.


End file.
